Sacred Confessions
by staceycity
Summary: This is a one shot that was inspired after the episode where Jessie Cardoza is killed.


**It's a one shot that was inspired after the episode where Jessie Cardoza dies. For the record, I don't understand how the writers can bring a character after so many years only to kill him!**

It was dark...cloudless skies, as stars filled the blue above, the moon shining down on Miami, the reflection full on the waters surrounding it, making the water shimmer in the night, as Calleigh and Eric laid in bed, trying to wipe away the darkness that had claimed their day, even though the sun was out and shining over the land. It had forgotten about them, had skipped the whole building...like a cloud had settled on the Miami Dade building, as one of their own was taken from them.

It was still fresh...fresh as the air outside. Chilly even, as the image of Jessie Cardoza's lifeless body stood before them. It was one shock after the other, and at first Eric had tried to lock the feelings away, all the emotions, the thoughts, everything that was going through his mind but as soon as they stepped inside, he just needed her. It was the only way he could secure himself, secure his thoughts.

He had to hold her. He had to touch her, to feel her, feel her body, her scent, _her_ , surrounding him, fill and claim his senses, reassure him that everything was going to be fine...that _she_ was fine.

He had surprised her, and at first she was reluctant, wasn't exactly in the mood, but then realized the urgency, the neediness that he was touching her with. It was in the way he was kissing her, how demanding he was being, Calleigh realized that he needed her, and after everything that had happened, Calleigh couldn't blame him. Maybe she wasn't sure what was really getting to him as he hadn't work that close with Jessie, and from the times that he did, she sensed that their was a bit of _rivalry_ so to speak when it came to her, but still she realized that it had to do with the day's events.

She could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest, as his lips pressed hard against hers, tongues sliding in each others mouth as they shifted from one mouth to the other, dancing a small battle. He pushed her against the wall in the corridor to the bedroom, his fingers lacing themselves with hers, as his bare chest pressed against her breasts. She felt him press himself against her stomach, as he stood against her, naked already. There was really no time for foreplay tonight. He just needed her. Clothes already long gone, making a trail from the door all the way to the corridor which leads to the bedroom, Calleigh and Eric stood naked in each others arms.

'God I need you' he groaned, as he let go of one hand and cupped one full globe.

'Eric' she whimpered as her hand cupped his cheek, claiming his mouth again. No man has ever needed her in this way. No man has ever really needed her this much. She felt that it had always come down to the looks, or to the fact that a woman who loves to play with guns turned them on...but Eric was different. He was a man who wanted her for who she really is, a man who needs her for being her.

He picked her up then and Calleigh wrapped her legs around his waist, immediately feeling him claiming her. She moaned loudly letting go of his mouth at the sensation, dropping her head back, as Eric started walking them towards the bed. No permission was needed. He could feel that Calleigh was letting him have whatever he needed from her, and even though Eric never wanted to use sex to get passed something, especially with someone who has been used enough by men to last her a lifetime, tonight was different, and Eric could tell that even Calleigh knew that.

They fell together in the middle of the bed that laid across the room, curtains wide open, swaying along the breeze, the stars the only witness to their love making, as Eric pounded hard into her, and Calleigh just stood beneath him, receiving it all in, all that he so desperately needed to give her, letting him have all that he needed to take from her, and when he finally reached his climax and roared into the night, Calleigh finally let go.

Only minutes afterwards, they stood in silence, their naked bodies covered by the thin material of the sheets, as Calleigh let her back rest against his bare chest, his arms wrapped around her, one leg resting above hers. She felt his lips kiss the top of her head and Calleigh had to close her eyes at the feeling, as she snuggled further into him.

'Are you alright?' she asked him, placing a hand on his, which was resting on her stomach protectively.

Eric didn't reply for the longest time, and just when she was about to tilt her head back so she could look into his eyes, she heard him speak.

'Not really' he whispered.

'You wanna talk about it? Is it because of Jessie?' she asked him.

'Well...not exactly' he replied and Calleigh shifted in his arms. She needed to look into his eyes. The way his voice just broke, told her that whatever this was, it was huge and deep. It had shaken him to the core and it wasn't something that happens so lightly.

'Then what is it?' she asked him softly, her hand caressing his chest now.

'It's just that...when I walked into the lab and saw everyone lying on the floor...it was like the world had suddenly stopped. I saw Walter first so I went to try and wake him up, and then it hit me. If everyone was down...it meant that...that you were down too' he whispered and his voice broke again, and Calleigh cupped his cheek.

'So I just got up and ran ahead to look for you, and I saw you there, lying on the floor...unconscious...' and Eric had to stop talking for a moment to try and find the courage to continue 'And I just...I just got so scared'.

'All I could think about was getting you out of there. I picked you up and started walking towards the elevator, and I kept seeing you, your face, you on top of me from last time when I came back from Puerto Rico...and I could feel myself beginning to loose conscious as well...and I knew...I knew I wasn't going to make it to the elevator...that I wasn't going to be able to save you...'

'Heyy...I'm fine...I'm here, in your arms...and we just made love' she told him, as she felt him slip back into that moment.

'And then you wouldn't wake up, you wouldn't open your eyes and I just...I just needed to see your eyes Cal...I needed you to come back to me' he told her, and tears were streaming down his face. He was practically trembling with emotion.

'Hey...hey come here' she told him as they shifted positions, so Calleigh was lying down, her head resting on her pillow while Eric laid his head between her shoulder and her chest, her arms wrapped around him, holding her close to him.

'And then Jessie...and it could have easily been you and I don't think I would have been able to take it Cal. I wouldn't have been able to take it if I lost you' he told her.

'But you didn't. I'm good and in your arms' she told him 'I know what you mean though...I know exactly what you mean. I was in your shoes at least twice. It was the worst feeling ever. Watching you lying there, not knowing if you were going to make it or not, knowing that I couldn't do anything to save you, knowing that I could have been the cause of you being there, fighting for your life...and to make it worse, they wouldn't let me talk to you, they wouldn't let me be with you, and even though I was hurt and confused, felt betrayed, all I wanted to do was be with you' she told him.

Eric lifted his head then so he was looking in her eyes 'I confessed something to you while I was carrying you' he told her.

'What?' she asked him.

Eric popped himself up on his elbow so he was looking in her eyes 'I love you Calleigh' he whispered and Calleigh gasped.

'Eric' she whispered, feeling tears stinging the back of her eyes.

'I know alright...I know it's not something that you can easily accept...especially after everything that has happened lately, after how I had toyed with your trust and I am so sorry about all of that...but I do...I do love you Calleigh...and I just can't keep it inside of me any longer. I need you to know that' he told her 'I could have lost you today and you wouldn't have known that. I would have never gotten the chance to say it to you...and I am not telling you this because of what happened. I am telling you this because I truly really love you. I have loved you for so long, it scared the hell out of me, not knowing if I will ever be able to be with you like this and to be able to say the words to you' he told her.

Calleigh was looking in his now dark brown eyes, and she could swear that her heart had just swelled with his confession. He was right. She wasn't someone who could easily accept such a confession without feeling insecure about it, she wasn't someone who could easily say the words back...in fact...she never really has...but with Eric...things were different. He is different. The way she feels about him...she has never felt this way about any other man in her life.

The thought...the idea...that they would go their separate ways, move on with their lives without each other, physically pained her. It nauseated her. She simply couldn't do it. He has been a part of her life, of her for so long, she couldn't even remember how life was before Eric Delko walked in it and made it brighter. There was something about the way they had connected immediately, something about the way she had always felt safe in confiding in him. She opened up to him in ways, she never did with anyone else, not even with the current men in her life...but with Eric it was different. They always understood one another, always had each others back. There was something about the way that he smiles at her, the way his eyes shimmer, something about how safe she always felt in his arms...

She reached out her hand and cupped his cheek, his thumb caressing his skin, as a tear spilled out and ran down her cheek 'I love you' she whispered back and Eric could swear that a sob had escaped him at that reply. It was something that he had never imagined, she would actually come around to say, and to hear her say the words back...

'Cal...' he whispered, and Calleigh sobbed a chuckle, as happiness filled her heart.

To be able to say the words out loud, to actually understand them and being able to say those three words to someone who has done nothing but indeed love her...it was just something extraordinary.

'I know...I know you never thought you would hear me tell you that...but I do...I do love you, Eric' she told him, as she leaned forward and kissed his lips 'And God I can't believe how good I feel about uttering these words to you' she told him.

'What have I ever done to deserve you?' he whispered in awe, as he ran his hand down her cheek, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her back.

'You have loved me unconditionally...you have had my back since day one...you have understood me and protected me...you have been my best friend for so long...you have saved my life...I am the lucky one Eric. With the history that I have...I thought I would never find such happiness...until I opened my eyes and realized that it had never actually worked with anyone else, because I was always meant to be with you. That happiness was standing in front of my own eyes all this time' she told him, and Eric just wanted to cry.

'I don't even know what to say to that' he whispered 'Except that I love you, Calleigh...and I promise you that I will never stop fighting for you, I will never stop proving my worth to you' he told her.

He rolled on his back then and Calleigh settled on her side, one arm wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his chest, right above his heart 'It's the most beautiful symphony I have ever heard' she whispered as she kissed his chest, feeling his arms tighten his hold on her.

'I love you Calleigh' he whispered again, kissing the top of her head.

'I love you Eric' she replied with a smile and for the first time in her life, she knew where she belonged.


End file.
